wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of a Feather
"Birds of a Feather" is the 38th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on September 7, 2012. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Chris Kratt. On July 10, 2012, "Birds of a Feather" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Jungle Animals. In this episode, the Kratt brothers skydive down to New Guinea to witness the mating dances of the birds-of-paradise. The crew then shows off their dances, all except for Aviva, who says that dancing is not her thing. But the Kratt brothers are confident that she can, and they think that the birds of paradise are the best inspiration for her. When they come up to the Lawes's parotia, Aviva finally decides to give dancing a try, but she and a few parotias get captured by fashion designer Donita Donata's henchman, Dabio, for Donita so she can make a gown made of the feathers of the birds-of-paradise Plot Opening Live Action Segment The opening live action segment of the episode begins in the salt pans of the Caribbean, where the Kratt brothers are looking to get a close look at flamingos, whose pink feathers play a role in attracting females and courtship displays. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the animated segment. Animated Segment The Kratt brothers descend from the Tortuga into the rainforests of New Guinea and get tangled in the canopy, where Martin finds a Count Raggi, one of several species of birds of paradise. The Kratt brothers explain to the rest of the crew that birds of paradise perform courtship dances. Afterwards, the Wild Kratts perform their own dance moves, all except for Aviva, who thinks she does not know how to dance. The Kratt brothers try to convince her to at least try, but Aviva refuses. Thinking that birds of paradise might be the key to get Aviva to start dancing, the Kratt brothers head off to find some inspiration. Meanwhile, Donita Donata orders her henchman, Dabio, to find some birds of paradise so she can use their feathers to make a gown. The Kratt brothers encounter a superb bird of paradise singing. A female arrives, and the superb bird of paradise puffs its feathers and hops around the female. Martin names it Smiley because of what appears to be a smile on his feathers. However, Smiley's dance moves neither impress the female nor inspire Aviva to try dancing. The Kratt brothers move on and find a Lawes's parotia preparing a lek, which Martin names Hip-Hop. Then female parotias arrive. Aviva, who finished two Birds of Paradise Discs, arrives and tosses the Kratt brothers their Creature Power Suits with the discs already inserted into them. Then, all the parotias tuft out their feathers, squawking and dancing. Chris hands Aviva his suit so she can dance like the parotias. At first, she refuses to dance, but Aviva decides to try while the Kratt brothers are not looking. She activates Chris's Suit and tries dancing, but she and a few other parotias are bagged by Dabio. The Kratt brothers, realizing that Aviva and the parotias are missing, call Koki, who finds out that she is in Donita's jet. Inside the jet, Dabio tries to lock Aviva and the parotias into an over-sized birdcage, but the lock refuses to close. Aviva opens the cage, and the birds make a mess of Donita's plane. Martin then arrives in his female Lawes's Parotia Creature Power Suit to distract Donita and Dabio. Chris tries to free Aviva and the parotias, but Donita notices and places both Kratt brothers in suspended animation. To save everyone, Aviva tufts her feathers and starts dancing. As she comfortably gets the hang of moving back and forth, the parotias dance along with her to impress Martin. Dabio dances as well, but due to his massive strength and weight, the jet shakes. Stuff gets further tossed around, causing the suspended animation beams to end up destroyed, releasing both the brothers, who release the parotias after Donita admitted defeat. At the Tortuga, Aviva comfortably dances along with the Kratt brothers, this time without a Suit. Closing Live Action Segment As the Kratt brothers continue walking in the salt pans, Chris states that courtship displays and dances are important to birds-of-paradise, flamingos, and lots of creatures; while Martin adds that many creatures have dances and other ways to show off how healthy they are. A male peacock is shown and Martin describes that the peacock is definitely eye-catching with the long colorful feathers that are held up in a massive fan, and the male shakes his feathers in front of the female to get her attention. They trying to dance like male flamingos. Afterwards, they explain how flamingos eat tiny animals in the water, some of which play a role in the flamingos' pink color. The Kratt brothers then state that the flamingos will perform their courtship dance throughout the winter until they break off into mated pairs, lay their eggs in mud nests, and have chicks. They finally conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Superb Bird-of-paradise': Smiley *'Lawes's Parotia': Hip-Hop *'Raggiana Bird-of-paradise' *Mosquito (called Bug) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Jewel-babbler *Pitta *Whistler *Parrot *Mouse Live Action Note: Featured animals are in bold, live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *[[wikipedia:American flamingo|'American flamingo']] (called Flamingo) *Northern cardinal *Scarlet flycatcher *Indian peafowl (called Peacock) *Wild turkey *Black grouse (called Grouse) Trivia *"Birds of a Feather" marks the first time Aviva uses a Creature Power Suit. *This is the first time a villain kidnaps a Wild Kratts member other than Chris or Martin. *In the closing live action segment, Martin incorrectly states that flamingos are endangered *It is stated that Koki played as a tree in the play Hamlet Key Facts and Creature Moments *New Guinea is the world's biggest tropical island and the home of the beautiful birds-of paradise. *Birds like the birds-of-paradise dance and show off their feathers to show females that they are healthy and strong. *Male Lawes's parotias create a dance floor called a lek to prepare for their courting dances Gallery aviva.16.PNG|Aviva in her Bird of Paradise Power Suit bird.of.a.feather.0003.PNG|A Lawes's parotia is building a lek while females watch him. aviva.bird.of.a.feather.png|Aviva is holding the two Creature Power Suits. Birdofparidise.power02.png|Martin in his Bird of Paradise Power Suit Bros Ready to Sky Dive.png|Chris and Martin are ready to descend into the rainforests of New Guinea. Bros in Trees.png|Chris is hanging headlong. Chris and Count Raggi.png|Chris is telling about the Count Raggi. Chris on Hands.png|Chris is standing on his hands at the end of his dance. Aviva doesn't Wanna Dance.png|Aviva doesn't want to dance because she thinks that she isn't able to. Broken Mirror.png|Dabio is holding Donita Donata's broken mirror. Bros and Smiley.png|Chris and Martin are watching another species of Birds of Paradises. Aviva Trying to Dance.png|Aviva is trying to dance, but she still can't do it properly. Twig Hits Martin.png|A twig is hitting Martin which Chris has just thrown. Martin's Out of Snacks.png|Martin has just runned out of caramel candies. Aviva with Bird of Paradise Discs.png|Aviva is holding two Bird of Paradise Power Discs. Aviva and Bros Watching Display.png|Chris, Martin and Aviva are watching the dance of the bird of paradise. Chris Offering Creature Power Suit to Aviva.png|Chris is giving Aviva his Creature Power Suit. Aviva with Creature Power Suit.png|Aviva is holding Chris' Power Suit. Aviva trying to Dance 2.png|Aviva is trying to dance for the second time. Aviva wearing Creature Power Suit.png|Aviva is wearing the Power Suit. Lawe's Parotia Power.png|Aviva in Bird of Paradise Power Aviva and Lawe's.png|Aviva in Bird of Paradise Power is telling Chris and Martin that she has been captured by Dabio. Dontia finds Aviva.png|Donita is noticing that Dabio has captured Aviva. Aviva Nervous Smile.png|Aviva is smiling, but she is nervous. Aviva Getting out of Cage.png|Aviva is getting out of the huge bird cage. Martin still has his Suit.png|Martin is going to activate Bird of Paradise Power. Lawe's Parotia Female.png|Martin has just activated Bird of Paradise Power. Chris Freeing Aviva.png|Chris is opening the lock of the cage to free Aviva. Bros in Suspended Animation.png|Donita has just placed Chris in suspended animation. Bros, Aviva, and Dontia.png|Donita's jet has been desolated by the birds of paradise and she is saying "I don't want to see you the next hundred years!". Martin on Dontia's Face.png|But Martin, still in Bird of Paradise Power, is sitting on her nose shortly. Bros and Aviva Dancing.png|All of the Wild Kratts crew are dancing, including Aviva! (Koki and Jimmy aren't visible here.) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Eva Almos Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Edited Episodes